elofandomcom-20200223-history
1717L
Part Number(s) IntelliTouch Black (Worldwide) - E077464 IntelliTouch White (Asia-Pacific & Japan) - E214112 IntelliTouch ZB Black Antiglare (Worldwide) - E017030 IntelliTouch ZB Black (China) - E108749 IntelliTouch ZB Black (Worldwide) - E179069 AccuTouch Black (Worldwide) - E877820 AccuTouch ZB White (Asia-Pacific & Japan) - E679434 AccuTouch ZB Black (Worldwide) - E649473 AccuTouch ZB Black (China) - E111077 PCAP Black (Worldwide) - E824217 Enclosure Color White or Black Touch Technology & Capacity 5-Wire Resistive (AccuTouch®) - Single-Touch SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch SAW ZB (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch PCAP (Projected Capacitive) - 10 Touch Diagonal Size 17'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Monitor Thickness 1.7" / 43mm panel depth Aspect Ratio 5:4 Active Area (mm) 13.3" x 10.64" / 337.92mm x 270.34mm Resolution 1280 x 1024 Other Supported Resolutions 640 x 480 @ 60Hz, 75Hz 720 x 400 @ 70Hz 800 x 600 @ 56Hz, 60Hz, 75Hz 1024 x 768 @ 60Hz, 75Hz 1280 x 1024 @ 60Hz, 75Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±85° or 170° total / Vertical: ±80° or 160° total Number of Colors 16.7 million Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits AccuTouch: 200 nits IntelliTouch: 225 nits IntelliTouch ZB: 225 nits PCAP: 225 nits Response Time-total (typical) 5 msec Contrast Ratio 1000:1 Input Video Format Analog VGA on Female DE-15 connector Input Video Frequency Horizontal: 31.5-80 kHz Vertical: 56-75 Hz Touch Interface Serial (RS232) and USB Input Voltage AC: 100-240 VAC, 50/60 Hz; DC: +12VDC ±5% Input Connector AC: IEC 60320 C6 / DC: Coaxial power jack (2.1 mm pin diameter, 6.4 mm barrel diameter) Adapter Input Connector IEC 60320 C14 Adapter Input Voltage Range 100-240VAC, 50/60Hz Power Consumption (Typical) Monitor Only ON: 16W SLEEP: 0.7W OFF: 0.5W On Screen Display Accessible through switches along the bottom: Controls: Menu, Up, Down, Select Settings: Contrast, Brightness, H position, V-Position, Auto-Adjust, Aspect Ratio, Sharpness, Color, Temperature, Clock, Phase, OSD timeout, OSD Language, Recall, Defaults Languages: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese Lockouts: OSD, Power Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 15.43" x 8.38" x 14.24" / 391.9mm x 215.4mm x 361.6mm Shipping Box Dimensions 20.12" x 9.17" x 20.08" / 511mm x 233mm x 510mm Weight (Unpackaged) 11.9 lbs / 5.4 Kg Weight (Packaged) 18.3 lbs / 8.3 Kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature 20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80%; Storage: 10% to 90% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel; Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Mounting Options 75 mm VESA mount Capped through-mount holes Other Features Security lock receptacle Warranty 3-year Extended Warranty Options 1 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 758588-000 2 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 930057-000 Elo Advance Unit Replacement (AUR) - Elo P/N: E67295-000 Regulatory approvals and declarations UL, cUL, FCC, IC, CCC, CE, VCCI, KCC, e-Standby, CoC, BSMI Mark, CB, RoHS, China RoHS, RCM, Argentinian S-Mark, WEEE, IMERC What's in the Box QIG, Japan Class-B TM info sheet, User Manual CD, VGA cable (DE-15 male to DE-15 male), USB cable (USB Type A plug to USB Type B plug), power cable, IEC 60320-C5 to NA/EU plug, Stand base assembly, Filler Plate Replacement DC Power Supply The monitor may be powered with DC voltage. An optional 12V DC power brick, Elo P/N: E005277, is available at additional cost. AC Power Cable North American & EU power cables included. UK AC power cables included with P/Ns available for EMEA. China: E030476 Japan: E849156 (3-pin to 2-pin adapter: E351985 UK: E235317 Taiwan: E637694 Cable Kit for Replacement Cables Elo p/n - E378229, available at additional cost. Optional PCAP Stylus Pen E066148 Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: Detachable touch and video cables are included. Optional Peripherals Magnetic Stripe Reader (Black MSR) – Elo P/N: E500356 Magnetic Stripe Reader (White MSR) – Elo P/N: E233227 Stands, Mounts & Kits 1717L VESA Mount Plate (White) - Elo p/n: E000421 1717L VESA Mount Plate (Black) - Elo p/n: E000405 1517/1717 Replacement Stand (White) - Elo p/n: E061177 1517/1717 Replacement Stand (Black) - Elo p/n: E904304